The proposed UCSF Core Center for Musculoskeletal Biology in Medicine (CCMBM) will be an interdisciplinary consortium of thirty-nine basic and clinical scientists dedicated to understanding the biology and pathophysiology of musculoskeletal disease. The goal is to stimulate and support transdisciplinary collaborations amongst existing, premier research programs at UCSF in order to accelerate translational research in osteoporosis and osteoarthritis. A fundamental challenge for bench-to-bedside translational research is the need to validate in humans the findings from small animal models. The proposed CCMBM will overcome this obstacle by forming a linkage between scientists who study disease biology, researchers who analyze vast archives of clinical data, and practitioners who actively treat patients. The UCSF CCMBM proposes three cores: 1) Skeletal Biology Core; 2) Musculoskeletal and Quantitative Imaging Core; and 3) Epidemiology and Biostatistics Core. These cores will provide research support and technical training, as well as a venue for new collaborations and an entry point for new members. The Center will also foster scientific exchange through an Enrichment Program; the curriculum includes a monthly seminar featuring local and visiting scientists, an annual full-day retreat with the External Advisory board, and a quarterly half-day symposium with a rotating topic relevant to osteoporosis and osteoarthritis. Another vital component of the Center is its Pilot/Feasibility Program. This provides seed money to junior investigators and to scientists new to musculoskeletal research. Finally, the Tool and Technology Grant Program will provide funds to Center members for the purpose of utilizing the outstanding specialized research services available outside the CCMBM at UCSF. Overall, the funding base for the proposed CCMBM is robust, support from UCSF is strong, and opportunities for interactions within and outside the Center are numerous. The object of the Center is to make optimum use of all available resources to catalyze discovery in the basic biology of musculoskeletal disease.